


Doughnut Hole

by sparklesdani (dgsm11)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Food Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/sparklesdani
Summary: Timmy smirks against Armie and keeps teasing him for a few more minutes before nudging the rest of the doughnut off and swallowing Armie’s cock all the way down. He’s sure the doughnut will probably stain the sheets pink, but he doesn’t care when Armie is filling him up. Salty and sweet mixed together, but not as good as salted caramel. More bitter than that.





	Doughnut Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I, too, am ashamed that I did not break my writer's block for any my WIPs, but instead for doughnut dicks. I completely blame my groupchat for encouraging this. 
> 
> There is a super quick, blink and you miss it, reference to Armie/Timmy/Liz because I love Liz and I can't leave her out, but it's not enough to tag it.
> 
> Thank you to Brooke for the beta. Any remaining errors are my own.

The last thing Timmy says as he faceplants into bed is, “You owe me doughnuts and coffee for this in the morning.” Snorting, Armie pulls off Timmy’s shoes and tucks him into bed. They had a long night, schmoozing at a business party, and they ‘re supposed to be up at a decent hour the next day to have brunch with some friends. Armie slides into bed next to an already sleeping Timmy and decides it was partly his fault they were out so late - he ran into an old friend and they spent too long catching up. So he sets an alarm to get up early and get some breakfast for Timmy, then quickly falls asleep with his arm around his boyfriend.

Armie feels like he’s barely slept when his alarm goes off in the morning. Timmy grumbles and just burrows further into the blankets. Sliding out of bed quietly, Armie pulls on sweatpants and a hoodie, tugging a baseball cap down low on his head. He makes a quick run down to the doughnut shop down the road. They’re regulars there since they started renting this apartment and he doesn’t have to worry about anyone bothering them.

He returns about half an hour later, placing the doughnuts and coffee on the side table. He strips back out of his clothes and as he looks over Timmy’s sleeping form, he has a devious idea. Crawling back into bed next to his boyfriend, Armie presses in close and whispers in his ear, “Timmy, wake up. Brought you coffee.”

Timmy just mumbles into the pillow, not looking up yet.

“I got you your favorite doughnut.” Armie smirks and rolls onto his back, pulling one doughnut out of the box. “It has sprinkles on it.”

Timmy opens one eye, looking at Armie blearily. “Pink frosting?” he asks, voice rough from sleep. 

“Come find out,” Armie rumbles as he slides the doughnut down onto his hard cock.

Timmy’s eyes widen, suddenly a lot more awake. “What the fuck?”

“I brought you doughnuts. You never said how you wanted them.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Armie grins widely at him.

“I can’t believe this. You’re such a dick,” Timmy gripes, even as he slides out from under the covers and in between Armie’s legs. He reaches up to steady the doughnut as he tries to lick frosting from it, but Armie stops him. 

“Uh-uh, no hands.”

Timmy glares up at him. “I’m going to get you back for this.” He tries to look intimidating, but Armie just finds it cute, like a chihuahua that’s all bark and no bite.

He knows that if Timmy was actually uncomfortable with this, he’d say so. Armie’s being a little ridiculous, he knows this, but Timmy loves it. And it shows when he politely folds his hands behind his back and leans in, tracing the underside of Armie’s cock with his tongue. Once he reaches the base, he takes a nibble from the doughnut. Humming, Timmy alternates between teasing Armie’s cock and eating from the doughnut.

Armie is both amused and turned on. Timmy’s face is covered in pink frosting, the stray sprinkle caught in it, highlighting his dimples. He briefly considers taking a picture and showing it to Liz, but then Timmy’s teeth scrape against his cock and he forgets everything else. His occasional chuckle has been replaced with moans and he reaches down to tug on Timmy’s curls.

Timmy smirks against Armie and keeps teasing him for a few more minutes before nudging the rest of the doughnut off and swallowing Armie’s cock all the way down. He’s sure the doughnut will probably stain the sheets pink, but he doesn’t care when Armie is filling him up. Salty and sweet mixed together, but not as good as salted caramel. More bitter than that. But he can’t get enough, licking at the head of Armie’s cock every time he comes up.

“Fuck,” Armie moans loudly, trying not to arch off the bed. His fingers are still tangled in Timmy’s curls, but he tries not to pull too much, letting Timmy set the pace. “So good at this, baby.”

Timmy hums happily, looking up to catch Armie’s gaze. He desperately wants to use his hands to help Armie get off, but Armie told him to do this hands-free. He probably just meant the doughnut, this isn’t a scene, but Timmy still finds himself clutching his hands behind his back, doing all that he can to get Armie off with his mouth.

Soon, Armie starts rocking his hips up just a little bit and Timmy knows that’s one of his tells. He stops moving his head, letting Armie use him. Armie’s fingers tighten in Timmy’s hair, holding him still as he fucks up into his mouth until he comes. Timmy swallows him down and makes a face, deciding he doesn’t like the taste of morning breath, sweet frosting, and cock mixed together, but it doesn’t make him any less turned on.

Timmy pulls off and Armie groans, his cock twitching at the sight Timmy makes - face flushed, lips swollen and abused, pink frosting smeared across his cheeks and chin, cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. This time Armie does snap a quick picture, probably blurry because his hands are shaking, but he doesn’t care. 

He drags Timmy up by his arm, loving the whimper Timmy makes when his cock brushes against Armie’s stomach. He leans up, licking the frosting off of his cheek as he wraps his hand around Timmy’s cock. Timmy keens, rocking down into Armie’s grasp. It doesn’t take long, a few pulls, and Timmy comes all over Armie’s torso.

Timmy collapses against Armie, uncaring of the mess, and they just lay together quietly, catching their breath. Armie dances his fingers along Timmy’s spine, making goosebumps raise where the sweat is cooling on the skin. Timmy hums, his senses coming back to him, and he kisses Armie’s jaw.

“I still can’t believe you did this.”

Armie laughs softly. “It was good though, wasn’t it?”

“I guess.” Timmy looks around and notices the cup on the nightstand. “Dammit, Armie, I bet my coffee has gone cold by now.”

Armie’s laugh deepens. “Let’s go shower and then I’ll make you a fresh cup.”

“Fine. But you have to wash me.”

“I’ll even wash the sheets.” Armie grins, kissing Timmy’s sticky cheek, then pulls him up and into the shower, leaving the doughnut crumbs in the bed for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read it all the way through. Comments are always appreciated and I hope you think of Timmy the next time you eat a doughnut.


End file.
